Benutzer Diskussion:Jrooksjr
en:User talk:Jrooksjr Hi, Ikariam- Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Jrooksjr. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Ikariam-WikiDE (Diskussion) 18:37, 21. Nov. 2009 Wiki Adoption I found this page to ask for an Adoption. But it is said that I have to work at least 30 days before they made me to an Admin. I started editing this Wiki on March 13 so I have to wait one week more before I'm allowed to adopt this Wiki. ---- The next step I do is to Add the license Templates and add it to the Image-Pages. Thanks for your help. TOBBE 09:59, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Documentation/Doc Subpage I already have copied this pages from the en-Wiki. But I have change their names to the German ones ;). So is the same as and is the same as . So I would redirect to this Templates :) TOBBE 13:39, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Missunderstanding? I think, you missunderstand me :) I took the Pages from the en-Wiki and Change their Names when I pasten them into the German one. I not have done any Edits on the en-Wiki. TOBBE 13:53, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Expression for Delete The German Expression for delete is löschen. So if you want a page that should be deleted you have to type instead of Dokumentation/preload I know that this text will be on every docpage when it will be created. But this have been examples how should the text look like that is in this part of the documentation. TOBBE 14:16, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Re: Take your time I know that this is a very big Problem. So I started with an Update of the Patches that are up till now. Then I wanted to copy the template for a "Navbar with collapsible Groups", but I noticed that I need JavaScript for this. So I have to stop this until I'm an admin. At the moment I try to update all templates that are available on this wiki with the correct ducumentations an put them into the correct categories. What I do then I don't know but one of the first steps will be to conclude the work that I began untill now. Also I will ask for help in the german board. I'm no friend of importing your articles (except Templates), not because they are bad, just because most of them have already been started in this wiki and I do not want to "destroy" the work that the other contributors have already done. Also I would recommend you to write in English. Many Germans are understanding English (we learn it 5 to 9 years at school) and Google translate is very bad when translating into German. German grammar is to difficult for Google translate ;) Thanks for your offer to help me with templates and other things. I'm sure that I need your help when I become an admin. :) Is the text for your {{C-Gameforge)} template from your T&C? Then I know where I have to search for it. Greetings, TOBBE 13:07, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Re: Template:Version Thanks for your hint. I just had not recognized that this is the same. :) So i have done this edit immediately. Greetings, TOBBE 20:23, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Alt-Lang/Flag I had the term "Dies ist das Deutsche Wiki, weshalb der Code de nicht verwendet werden kann! This is the German wiki so you can not use the following language code: de" at the position where it was because it should just be shown if someone uses "de" and not if someone uses a code that ist not in the table. Greetings, TOBBE 20:33, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Now i delete it in the Alt-Lang/Cat Template because its a broken link, thats right. So in the Cat the default text will be shown. But i want to differentiate between a German link and a link thats not in the Template. There is no check in the flag template because there is no flag in this text. It says just the same in German and English so that someone who does not understand German can understand what is said there. :Greetings, TOBBE 21:59, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC)